Némésis
by Mentalo
Summary: Lauren Hellewell, sorcière parfaite, Née-Moldue, entre à Serpentard. Joshua Abbot, soeur d'une poufsouffle, intègre les Griffondors malgré sa timidité. Il est certain que tous les sépare. Il s'agit d'une fiction, ne tiens pas compte des 2 derniers tomes
1. Le choix du Sorting Hat  Prologue

_Bonjour ! Vous allez lire ici Le plus gros travail, et surtout le plus sérieux que je n'ai jamais fournis sur ce site. Je dois avouer que le résumé était un peu limite-limite. Je vais donc m'expliquer ici. J'écris cette Potter fiction en collaboration avec **9thNovembear** qui comble mes lacunes sur le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter et à qui l'on doit le titre de cette fanfiction ! Et **Xinhui** qui s'occupe de la traduction en anglais (d'ailleurs ça serait bien que tu avances un peu...) _

_Maintenant le plus dur va être de vous expliquer (vous pouvez passez tout de suite à l'histoire, je ne vous en voudrez pas). *soupire* Xinhui est une fan inconditionnelle de Tom Felton, suite à une conversation instantanée FaceBook en anglais (ne me demander pas pourquoi) on à, avec 9th', fait les tests du Sorting Hat. Au fur et à mesure, cette idée à émergé dans la tête de Xinhui (qui est Lauren dans le texte) puis exploitée par 9th' (qui est Joshua) et moi._

_Je tiens à remercier Florian, mon papa de coeur, mon meilleur ami, pour avoir prit la patience de relire mes textes, sans jamais rechigner. Tu es le meilleur !_

_Comme cette fanfiction est nourrie de delires quotidiens, ELLES se sont trouvé des personnages de substitutions. Vous pouvez donc vous imaginer Joshua sous les traits de Nina Dobrev et Lauren sous ceux de Ashley Greene (si vous connaissez, vous comprendrez maintenant une partie de mon avatar). Fini le Blabla gonflant, en avant la musique !  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lauren souffla un bon coup et monta sur l'immense fauteuil en bois. De là-haut, elle pouvait dominer toute la salle. Tous les regards était sur elle. Elle aimait ça. Elle posa lentement ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs de bois. Puis ,tout aussi doucement, on lui posa le Choixpeau magique sur la tête. Celui-ci marmonna des paroles que Lauren ignora, concentrée sur le nom de la maison qui allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle se faisait tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Puis le verdict tomba.<p>

- Serpentard ! Tonna le Choixpeau

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements provenant de la table verte lui fut destiné. Elle sourit et retrouva ses, désormais, camarades d'un pas dansant. Elle était contente, même si ses parents, des moldus voulaient qu'elle aille dans une maison plutôt discrète comme Poufsouffle ou encore Serdaigle. Mais eux ne comprenaient pas trop le monde magique, pour ne pas dire, pas du tout. Ils avaient lu la brochure de l'école, fournit avec LA lettre. De toute façon, qu'importe la maison, qu'elle soit prestigieuse ou non, quoi qu'elles l'étaient toutes, ce qu'elle voulait c'était mettre à profit ses compétences magiques. Quels que soit sa classe ou ses camarades.

Elle s'assied à la table ou tous ses camarades lui adressaient des sourires, qu'elle rendait. Quand ils sauraient qu'elle est une Née-Moldue, il serait inévitable que ces gentils sourires disparaîtraient bien vite pour laisser place à des insultes beaucoup moins gentilles. Installée, elle se concentra sur la fille à lunettes qui montait sur la chaise à son tour.

* * *

><p>Joshua monta sur le fauteuil, les genoux tremblant. Elle se mangeait l'intérieur des joues d'angoisse. Et si elle se retrouvait à Serpentard ? Oh non... Elle ne pourrait jamais y survivre, elle se ferait bouffer. On lui posa le chapeau sur la tête. Le chapeau sur lequel l'avenir de Joshua reposait. Les mains entre les cuisses, elle croisa les doigts en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules. Sa sœur aînée était à Poufsouffle. Elle était réticente à y aller aussi, à être l'ombre de sa sœur.<p>

- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Murmura-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

- Oh ? S'étonna le Choixpeau qui semblait être le seul à l'avoir entendue. Tu sous-estime ton importance autant que tes pouvoirs.

Joshua tourna le visage, évitant le regard de la brune qui était passée avant elle sur le siège. Elle, elle avait l'air contente d'être à Serpentard...

- Hum... je vois. Tu es assidue au travail, très loyale et franche, mais une peur de l'inconnu t'habite. Je dois avouer que c'est compliqué pour toi... Griffondor !

Des sifflements et des applaudissements l'acclamèrent; elle ! Joshua ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis de rougir. Griffondor ? C'est mieux que ce qu'elle espérait. Elle se leva maladroitement pour rejoindre sa table. Assise, des garçons la prirent par les épaules, rigolaient. Peut-être qu'elle avait sa place ici, en fin de compte...

* * *

><p>Lauren n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le discours de Dumbledore. Il souhaitait à chacun une bonne année, et une bon apprentissage de la magie. Il dicta les règles d'un air sévère, menaçant de sanctions si elles n'étaient pas respectées. Il expliqua les points décernés aux maisons. Il termina en disant que les bagages personnels se trouvaient sur leurs lits respectifs, accompagnés de leur nouvel uniforme aux couleurs de leur maison. Puis il ouvrit les festivités, avec un repas gigantesque. Mais Lauren n'avait pas très faim. Elle se nourrissait juste de son excitation à découvrir les secrets de ses pouvoirs. Elle absorbait chaque élément de cette endroit magique.<p>

Elle se retourna instinctivement, sentant un regard sur son dos. A la table des Griffondor, à l'autre bout de la salle, elle croisa le regard d'une jeune fille à lunettes à grosse monture et aux longs cheveux châtains et raides. Cette dernière s'empourpra et se retourna vivement vers une de ses camarades. Lauren haussa les épaules et retourna à son repas. Puis, le dîner pris fin, elle suivit son préfet, découvrit sa salle commune, sa nouvelle maison.

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'est que le prologue, mais j'espère que ça vous à plus. Sinon, laisser moi une review, je répondrais aux question et aux suggestions :) <em>

_Missmentalo pour vous servir_


	2. Confrontation et cours de rattrapage

_****Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Si vous souhaitez lire les textes en anglais, allez voir Nemesis de Xinhui. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 ans plus tards<strong>_

Lauren Hellewell sortait de son cours de potions, son dernier cours de la journée. Elle était de bonne humeur, et pour cause, coincé sous la couverture de son grimoire ,contre sa poitrine, trônait son A+ en pratique d'élixir de vérité. Son professeur était fière d'elle. Même s'il ne l'avait pas proprement dit, elle s'en doutait à l'exceptionnel petit sourire que lui avait adressé Rogue en lui rendant la fiche d'évaluation. Elle avait su par un dernier année qu'il se ventait souvent d'une élève de Serpentard de 6ème année qui « les surpassait tous , bandes d'abrutis! ». Si ça se n'était pas du respect de la part de son professeur elle ne comprenait pas. Elle marchait dans les couloirs sombres, seulement éclairés par les lanternes, de son éternel pas dansant, chantant la dernière chanson qu'elle avait entendue à la radio moldue. Elle ne voyait pas arriver la silhouette qui fonçait droit sur elle. Il était inévitable, que Miss Hellewell se retrouva au sol, son livre déjà bien esquinté, ouvert à ses pieds.

- Bordel ! Tu regardes jamais où tu vas ! Jura-t-elle à la silhouette qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Cette demoiselle, élevée par des Moldus, avait gardé cette fâcheuse habitude de jurer et d'insulter en Moldus. Dans une école de sorciers, au quart l'esprit très aigus, c'était assez mal vu.

- Que faisais-tu sur mon chemin, Sang de Bourbe ? demanda Pansy Parkinson, un sourire moqueur sur son visage de pékinois pathétique.

Lauren serra la mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir cette fille, avec cette air supérieur alors qu'elle ne valait tout simplement rien. Pour l'énerver , elle lui fit son sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice moldue.

- Tu sais très bien où je vais, tu le sais parfaitement même.

Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas répondre à sa question en donnant une autre réponse qui, elle le savait, allait la mettre hors d'elle. Elle jubila quand l'air triomphant de Pansy disparut en un coup de baguette magique.

- Il ne te mérite pas. Ton sang de Bourbe pourrit littéralement son sang pur.

Lauren fit une grimace. Elle commençait sérieusement à se lasser de cette « insulte » qui rythmait ses journées.

- Ouh... c'est pas très gentil de dire ça, plaisanta-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle épousseta le derrière de sa jupe puis ramassa son livre sous le regard agacé et haineux de Pansy.

- Tu m'excuseras ? Je suis attendue, Sourit-elle en la contournant.

Depuis ses débuts à Poudlard, elle ne s'était pas entendu avec cette... peste. Elle cherchait systématiquement la confrontation. Au lieu de faire un vrai duel de sorts en bonne et du forme, où Lauren était certaine de gagner, elle préférait les petits coups foireux, comme, par exemple, une bousculade dans un couloir vide et mal éclairé. Ridicule. Pansy avait beau être en dernière année, Lauren la surpassait sur tous les plans. Même relationnel. Depuis le temps que le pékinois hargneux bavait sur le beau blond, c'était avec Lauren qu'il entretenait une relation très « intime ».

Devant le portrait des préfets, Lauren se recoiffa en vitesse, et déclara la formule-passe. La nymphe du tableau la reluqua mais lui ouvrit de contre-grâce. Lauren haussa les yeux au ciel. Elle mis les pieds dans la grande salle, beaucoup plus luxueuse que que la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle était en admiration devant la vue qu'offrait cette salle. Elle posa son grimoire sur la table en bois massif qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Elle ne comprenait pas que cette table soit si longue, avec autant de sièges alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux préfets. Elle retira sa cape et la plia en deux sur le dossier d'un des fauteuils. Le feu de la cheminée était éteint. Ce qui avait pour signification que personne n'était ici, Drago n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle s'appuya contre une des fenêtres et se délecta de la vue du soleil se couchant. Ce qu'elle appréciait dans ce spectacle, en plus du fait que ce moment laisse place à la nuit, moment de la journée qu'elle adorait, mais elle savait cet instant universel. Ses parents étaient peut-être en train de regarder ce même soleil qui tire se révérence, eux aussi . Silencieusement, deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et une bouche se nicha dans son cou.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, sourit le préfet des Serpentards en picotant la peau de la nuque de Lauren de ses petits baisers.

Elle sourit. Cette personnalité là, il ne la montrait à personne. Sa réputation en prendrait un coup. Être tendre avec une sorcière aux parents moldus ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Malefoy père, si il apprenait leur liaison. Elle ne serait sûrement plus là. Il n'était jamais aussi tactile en dehors de cette pièce, quand il se savaient seuls. Alors qu'il l'embrassait toujours, Drago glissa ses mains froides sous le chemisier de sa petite amie. Celle ci se colla un peu plus à lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux presque blancs.

- Granger ne devrait pas tarder, avec une élève, à qui elle donne des cours de soutient, murmura-t-il d'une voix dure contre la peau de son cou.

Lauren soupira, leurs petits moments seuls se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Drago se dégagea brusquement de leur étreinte. Si elle ne le connaissait pas, leur pourrait croire que ça l'éxasperait autant qu'elle.

* * *

><p>Joshua Abbot se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle comble ses lacunes en potions. Ça pouvait toujours servir. Sa sœur était beaucoup plus forte qu'elle en pratique. Mais la cadette était beaucoup plus raisonnée, beaucoup plus dans la réflexion et la théorie. Elle connaissait toutes les plantes, toutes leurs utilisations, mais le mélange restait son problème. Lauren Hellewell, excellait toujours. En plus d'être belle et intelligente et douée, ses parents étaient des moldus. Cela inspirait à Joshua du respect. Les Né-Moldus devait se battre dix fois plus que les sorciers normaux comme elle. Et cela les réussissait, Lauren Hellewell, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans Potter, Colin et Denis Crivey,Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas tous, était doués. Cette année Lauren était la seul Née-Moldue, De loin Joshua la regardait, l'admirait. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, elle était une Griffondor, soit l'ennemi héréditaire de Serpentard. Joshua était un sang mélé, son père était un moldu, mais il s'agissait du seul personnages non-sorcier de la famille. C'était différent. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses. Par réflexe, elle appuya son index sur l'arête de son nez, là où, il y a à peine 5 jours, trônait ses lunettes à grosses montures, troquées contre un sort de vue qu'elle avait su dompter. Son grimoire de seconde main contre sa hanche, elle entra dans l'immense bibliothèque. Elle s'engageât dans les rayons qu'elle connaissait par cœur.<p>

- Psst !

Joshua sursauta alors qu'elle cherchait un livre sur les potions courantes. Hermione se trouvait derrière l'étagère, au dessus des livres, Joshua distinguait ses yeux rieurs.

- On révise toujours ses techniques de défenses CFM ? Demanda-t-elle par dessus les ouvrages.

Joshua la fixa.

- défenses de quoi ? S'étonna t-elle

Hermione rit puis contourna le meuble massif remplit de livres pour se retrouver face à sa protégée.

- Contre les Forces duMal !

Joshua détourna le regard en haussant les sourcils. Déjà que ce n'était pas du tout évident comme matière, mais si en plus elle avait son propre jargon, elle était mal partie.

- Qu'est ce qui te pose problèmes ? Demanda gentiment Hermione en cherchant à capter son regard.

- jmlmnlmnnllm...

Hermione rapprocha son visage de celui de sa cadette.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai peur !

Hermione se recula, les poings sur les hanches, l'air songeur. Pas de traces de moquerie sur son visage soucieux.

- Dis ? Tu crois qu'on peut utiliser la salle de tournois, si on demande ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- humhum... Ron et Harry s'exercent déjà là bas, ils l'avaient réservées.

Un silence s'installa alors que la sorcière plus expérimentée réfléchissait.

- De toute façon j'avais prévenu Malefoy, donc on ira dans la salle des préfets. Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes ?

* * *

><p>Lauren aplati sa chemise sur son ventre. Quand Drago était de mauvaise humeur comme ça, soit il voulait faire l'amour, soit ils se disputaient violemment, la main à la baguette. Là, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle se dirigeait vers sa cape. Quand il était si taciturne, la meilleure chose à faire était de le laisser seul. Il s'était avachit sur un des fauteuil en cuir, près de la cheminée éteinte, la main sur les yeux. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Avec tout ce temps auprès de lui, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ni comment réagir.<p>

_- Lacanum inflamarae_, déclara-t-elle, dirigeant sa baguette de saule vers la cheminée, qui accueillis la gerbe de feu.

Elle soupira et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Dis moi, s'enquit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Brusquement, il l'attira à lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire, répondant à se baiser , en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, se collant à lui.

- Tu peux retirer tes chaussures pour être plus à l'aise, proposa une voix derrière eux.

Drago rompit le baiser, et colla son front à celui de sa petite amie. Hermione avait le chic d'arriver quand il faillait pas. Lauren ferma les yeux en soupirant.

* * *

><p>Hermione conduisit Joshua jusqu'au portrait des préfets. Elle prononça d'une voix clair la formule-passe et l'invita à entrer en première. Miss Abbot, tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy et Hellewell qui s'embrassait de façon... très passionnée.<p>

- Tu peux retirer tes chaussures pour être plus à l'aise, dit Hemione derrière elle en retirant sa cape.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas remarqué le couple. Joshua détourna le regard. Malefoy se releva et jeta un regard assassin aux deux arrivantes. Hermione lui adressa un sourire mauvais. Comme quoi, vivre ensemble ne voulait pas signifier que les relations étaient mieux.

- Je t'avais prévenu qu'il y a avait des chances pour que j'arrive. Je t'empêche pas de faire ce que tu veux dans ta chambre, et encore moins de faire ce que tu veux dans ta chambre avec un sort de silence.

Drago lui jeta un coup d'œil méprisant pour toute réponse, saisit le visage de Hellewell et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se releva de son fauteuil et traversa la salle pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Un sort obfirmatis lancé contre sa serrure pour que personne ne l'ouvre. Hellewell se releva, prit sa cape et ressortit, adressant un poli signe de tête à sa supérieur qui croisait les bras contre sa poitrine.

* * *

><p><em>Review ? <em>


	3. Discussion au coin du feu et réflexions

Joshua se planta devant le tableau des Griffondor, fatiguée.

- Crispychoc, soupira-t-elle à la grosse dame.

- Vos mots de passes sont de plus en plus étranges, s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Joshua n'était pas en droit de la contredire. C'était effectivement bizarre. C'était Miss Granger qui avait choisit le mot de passe : sa marque préféré de céréales moldues. Il était certain que Serpentard n'irai jamais dans les quartiers rouges et dorés avec une protection pareille. Elle entra dans la salle commune. Pour un vendredi soir, il était étonnant qu'elle ne soit occupée que de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. La jolie rouquine se retourna à l'entrée de son amie.

- Josh ! Alors, comment s'est passé cet entraînement ?

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas sur un champ de bataille de bataille que je mourrai mais bien entre les mains d'Hermione Granger ! Soupira-t-elle dépitée en prenant place sur un fauteuil à coté de la cheminée allumée, unique source de lumière de la pièce.

Harry rigola

- Hermione ne fait pas les choses qu'à moitié ! Par contre votre entraînement a duré si longtemps que vous avez raté le dîner.

Ginny se leva du canapé et d'un petit sac posé sur une table, sortit des petits pains fourrés et des fruits. Les yeux de son amie affamée s'illuminèrent

- Miss Weasley, vous être trop bonne ! S'ecria Joshua en se jetant littéralement sur la nourriture.

Harry se leva, s'étira, embrassa Ginny sur la joue et pris la direction des dortoirs des garçons. La rouquine profita de l'absence masculine.

- Ta mère vient demain ?

Joshua releva la tête de son beignet à la viande.

- Elle viendra sûrement pour Hannah, mais pas pour moi, révéla-t-elle d'un air triste.

Miss Weasley était comme ses frères. Du moins, comme une grande partie de ses frères : elle n'avait aucune peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Plusieurs fois, cette dernière s'était révoltée contre la préférence à peine voilée que Mrs. Abbot portait pour l'aînée de la famille. Mrs. Weasley, elle, optait pour le même comportement avec Ron, Fred, Harry, Georges, Ginny ou Joshua. Elle l'adorait. Et personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Pas même la cadette Abbot. Peut-être tout simplement qu'elle l'appréciait parce qu'elle était l'amie de son unique fille.

- On s'en fiche ! Lança la rouquine. Ma mère sera là, elle est toujours là à la Journée des Parents. Avec un peu de chance, elle nous aura fait des pâtisseries moldues.

Mrs. Weasley adorait la cuisine moldue, faite à la moldue. Quand elle préparait des muffins, sa baguette était dans un tiroir. Joshua eu un petit sourire triste en repensant à l'état de la cuisine quand elle s'était essayée à la charlotte aux fraises. Sa mère ne lui aurait jamais prit cette peine. À la Journée des Parents à Poudlard, depuis les 6 ans où elle était là, jamais on ne lui avait apporté quelque chose.

- Quoi de neuf dans le Daily Prophet ?

Le changement brutal de conversation sauta aux yeux , ou plutôt aux oreilles, de Ginny. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle comprenait son état d'esprit.

- Encore les Mangemorts, soupira-t-elle en tendant le fameux journal quotidien.

Effectivement, en première page s'étalait en titre « Evasion à Azcaban : Un subordonné du Seigneur des Ténèbres prend la fuite » . Joshua jeta le journal au feu. A cette heure, plus personne ne le lirai.

- Comment peuvent-ils savoir que c'est un Mangemort ?

Ginny tendit son avant bras.

- Il paraît que Tu-sais-qui leur pose la marque des ténèbres ici.

Joshua leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. Cette demoiselle faisait la fière. Mais quel comportement adoptera-t-elle quand elle se retrouvera face à l'un d'entre eux ?

* * *

><p>Lauren était allongée à contre sens sur son lit aux couleurs de sa maison, absorbée par un livre sur les Grands Sorciers et Sorcières de l'Histoire, alors que toutes ses camarades de chambres étaient dans les bras de Morphée. Elle éclairait ses pages grâce au sort Lumos. Après avoir terminé le chapitre sur la biographie peu attrayante sur Agrippa Von Nettesheim, elle souffla sur le bout de sa baguette, comme une petite fille sur ses bougies d'anniversaire. Elle se glissa sous sa couette. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à dormir, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, le comportement de Drago été de plus en plus incompréhensible. Quelque chose le préoccupait c'était certain. Elle se dit, en gentille petite-amie aimante, qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires. À force de le côtoyer, c'est ce qu'elle avait retenu. Deuxièmement, et non des moindres, Lauren avait eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore pour que ses parents moldus viennent à La Journée des Parents. Depuis qu'elle était dans cette école, Molefoy père interdisait l'accès à tout les Moldus. Ce vicieux savait pertinemment quels élèves étaient des « Sang de Bourbe ».<p>

Elle se redressa d'un coup.

C'était la première fois, qu'ils venaient dans le monde magique. Qu'allait-elle leur faire visiter ? Tout ! Elle voulais tout lui montrer. C'était tout de même étrange qu'Hagrid, qui ne supportait aucun morveux de Serpentard, veuille bien aller chercher des moldus pour les emmener dans le monde magique. Peut-être était-ce du respect envers ces sorciers. Cet homme était le mystère personnifié.

Empêtrée dans ses pensées, elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai été privée d'ordinateur pendant longtemps. Ce qui fait que j'ai un peu de retard... En plus de ça, j'attends avec une impatience flagrante le corrigé du 3eme chapitre... Bref. Ça ne devrai pas tarder ! Promis ! <em>

_Review ? _


End file.
